


Falling For A Stranger

by MissMelrose



Series: Falling For A Stranger [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMelrose/pseuds/MissMelrose
Summary: When Marinette gets a mysterious letter, she arrives at a very fimalliar place, as she meets her masked stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette held an envelope that was scented will a cologne, she seemed to be familiar with. But could quite but her finger on it, without hesitation she opened it. It was a letter!

♡ Dear Marinette, ♡  
If you wish to see me, please meet me behide   
Your bakery at 6:30 pm, bring NO one

From,  
Your Lover

"W-What?" Marinette's hand's shook in fear, who was this person? What did they want with her? Why did they call them self's her 'lover'? And how did this person know her name? She felt as if a huge 5ft wave of fear crashed onto her, her arms were sweaty. Her stomach was starting to turn, but something about that letter made her intrigued. After pasting back and forth, through her parents bakery. She decided to meet with the stranger, she had to get answers from this person. 

Marinette walked up the creaking stairs up to her bedroom, she flicked on the lights. She opened up her pink closet, and decided to wear black clothes. "Yes! Here it is" Marinette exclaimed, "Tiki?" Marinette asked. She held in her small hands some pepper spray, "Tiki, I like the brand name... It's.. Interesting" Marinette rolled the spray can around, and put it in her purse for an emergency. Marinette sighed, she walked outside of her parents bakery in the back. 

Marinette took a deep breath as her hands shook, as she slowly opened the door. The smell of fresh air hits her, as the bakery smell, and warmth began to disappear. 

"Hello... Princess", 

"W-What?" Marinette slowly started to take steps outside the door. She casually opened her purse, ready to spray if the stranger tried to do anything funny. She saw a pair of glowing like, emerald eyes. "W-Who are you? W-What do you want with me?" Marinette shaked in fear, "Why, I'm Chat Noir" Chat bowed down, and kissed her hand. She lifted up her hand, as she was uncomfortable with a stranger kissing it. "And I would like to know you better" Chat Noir replied, "H-How do you know my name?" Marinette asked, "Well, if you knew... Then you would find out my identity, and I wouldn't want that to happen" Chat chuckled.

"Then... How am I supposed to trust you" I rolled my eyes, "Because I know that you'll be falling for me soon" Chat seductively said. "And how do you know that's gonna happen?" She laughed, "It's gonna happen soon, I just know it" Chat confidently said. "Don't get so cocky" Marinette crossed her arms, "Also, might I add. Why did you ask me in the alley way?" Marinette asked, "Well I mean, I don't wanna take you out somewhere so soon" Chat leaned back. "Oh, I should get going." Chat looked at his golden watch, "Until next time Princess" Chat kissed Marinette's hand once again, and took off into the street. "Hmm.. Maybe I didn't need Tiki.." Marinette sighed in relief. She walked back into the bakery, knowing that she is going to be safe and sound. But she felt as if Chat Noir and her met before in the past, because there was no way her and a stranger can make a connection that fast...

Or could you? She went off to bed, while laying in her comfortable bed. She wondered, 

'Could I have possibly made a 'friend' that fast? No, there's no way... Right? Or   
maybe.. Just maybe, I'm in denial?'

"Oh crap" Marinette slapped her face as she realized to ask Chat Noir and important question, 

'Why did he call me his lover?'

━━━━━･ ❁ ･━━━━━   
I hope that you liked this Chapter, and that I'll see you in the next one!

Bug Out!  
\- Melrose 


	2. Chapter 2 - Drawings Of A Black Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Portion of the fanfiction, is in Marinette's POV (Perspective Of View)

It took months, months for another letter from Chat Noir. The seconds that took me waiting for his next reply, turned in minutes, that turned in hour, turned into weeks, and now... I've been waiting for 2 months. The thought of him disappearing and leaving me was a bad feeling, but I pray that he will once return again. Faded, it faded from my mind, but once in a while it shall haunt me. Haunt me, because I never tried to look for him, as I simply stood their with fear. Everyday waiting for him, was a nightmare. A nightmare that I couldn't escape. After living with a lie everyday at school, I would come home. And my routine was, wait again, then sob. I would always question myself, 

'Why am I crying? Is it because I lied to everyone? Or was it... Because of Him?'

I thought it was ridiculous, when I heard that people fell in love at first sight. But ever since, I've belived it. Why else would I have fallen for him? Was it the way he was mysterious? Or was it because was clicked so fast?

"Marinette?" Alya asked, 

"Yeah?" Marinette replied, 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alya asked. "Yes Alya, you asked that same question for the past two months" Marinette sighed, "Sorry, it's just because you don't look like yourself. Nor acted like yourself, for the past 2 months." Alya claimed, "Liked I said before Alya, you don't have to worry about because I'm good!" Marinette exclaimed, "Hmm.. Maybe you're right" Alya said. 

After Alya asking the same question, I returned back to my drawing. 

"Hey Marinette! What's that you're drawing?" Adrien asked, 

"Oh, this. I-I don't know" Marinette answered. "How could you not know what you drew?" Adrien asked, "I don't know, my hand is just doing what it wants. I'm not really thinking about it..." Marinette replied 

I gently grabbed the drawing off from my desk, and realized what I was drawing. A black cat, with glowing emerald eyes, with me petting it. I blushed, and quickly hid the drawing into my bag.

Marinette looked up to see her former crush blushing, to a bright red. "I-I like that d-drawing.. If you don't mind, c-could I have it?" Adrien stuttered, "S-Sure" Marinette blushed. She had wanted to keep it, but with hesitation. She handed it off to the blonde headed boy.

(Adrien's POV)

'Could she have not forgotten about Chat Noir? Was I the reason why, she's been acting so strange these past 2 months?' 

Adrien felt ill, as guilt rushed into his body. He felt sweaty, his heart beat ran faster. He was panicking, upset with himself. Adrien put the drawing into his bag, knowing that he was going to faint sooner or later. 

My eyelids were flickering, as if they were a light switch. My arms and legs began to sweat, my hands were dead, I tried to stay awake. As I didn't want to disturbed Ms. Busiter's lesson, but the smell of chalk made me more nauseous. As I felt more nauseous, the lights turned off.

Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter!

Bug Out!  
\- Melrose


	3. Chapter 3 - Fallen For Him

"Hmmm..." Adrien mumbled , "Adrien! You're awake!".

I opened my eyes, to see a young woman, in a white room. It smelled of cleaning chemicals, I looked around to see myself in the infirmary.

"What time is it?" Adrien asked,

"It's currently, 12:50" The nurse looked at the clock.

"Thank you" He stood up, "No problem! You should try and eat, after all you haven't ate in an hour" The nurse smiled, Adrien was surprised. He thanked the nurse once again, and departed off from the infirmary.

'Did I really passed out that long?' Adrien thought to himself, he walked along the metal staircase. 

Making his way to his next class, he sees his peers coming out of his next class. 

"Adrien, Dude! You worried me, Alya, and Marinette to death, why did you pass out in the middle of class anyways?" Nino asked,

"Well, I.... Umm, I just got nauseous" Adrien laughed softly. "Hey, Marinette!" Adrien waved, 

"Huh?" Marinette turned around to see her blonde headed friend waving at her, "Hey!" Marinette yelled across the hall. She than began to walk aside with her best friend.

~ ❤ ~ 

'Dang it! I was supposed to talk to her, and tell her that I'm Chat Noir!'

"Dude? Dude!" Nino waved his hand vigorously in front of the boy's face, until Adrien could focus once again. "Huh?" Adrien shook his head, "Are you okay Dude?" Nino asked. "Y-Yeah..." Adrien mumbled, "What did you say?Anyways, let's just get to class" Nino sighed. He walked off, leaving his friend standing alone in the hallway. Adrien sighed, his stomach growled. "Ugh.." Adrien groaned, "I really should get something to eat" Adrien helded his stomach, as he hopes it would ease the pain. Adrien walks to his locker in pain, luckily sunshine boy opens his rose gold locker. Adrien quickly searched his locker, hopefully finding something to eat.

~ ❤ ~ 

'Hmm.. let's see here, textbook. Nope, folder, nope. Sandwich, nope... Wait! Yes!!'

Adrien jumped happily, and ate his tuna sandwich. As the boy ate, he had heard a soft gently voice. The boy brought his sandwich along, as he walked, he heard a soft sob. It began to became clearer and louder, as he walked to the last set of rose gold lockers. He took a big breath and faced the voice, that was the source of the cry. "Are you okay?" Adrien asked, 

"A-Adrien??" She wiped off her tears, that came down her cheeks. He stood there in shock to see who it was,

"M-Marinette?" Adrien panicked. "W-What's wrong?" He asked. "I-its nothing" Marinette looked away from the boy, "If it was nothing, I'm pretty sure you would've not been crying" Adrien chuckled softly. "Well, you wouldn't understand" Marinette let out a soft laugh. " Well, you don't know. Maybe if you tell me what's on your mind, maybe I will understand" Adrien sat beside the girl, waiting for an answer. "Well... " Marinette's pale skin began to brighten up, red. Adrien sat beside the girl , waiting for and answer. "Well... I-I think someone important to me, is..." Her voice began to crack, "D-Dead" Marinette curled up as her salty tears ran down her face. "W-Who is it?" Adrien gulped, "E-Even, though I've met him once. There was something about him... That just... Clicked, and my gut tells me. That he was there for something important.... His name was... Chat Noir" Marinette's heart fluttered, as she once again thought about her vist from her sexy stranger. 

~ ❤ ~

'S-So, it was me... I was the reason why Marinette has been acting so weird! I'm such an idiot!' 

Adrien face went pale, "A-Are you okay Adrien?" Marinette asked, as she had focused on the boy. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine... J-just a bit hungry" Adrien laughed awkwardly, "Oh, well. I have some cookies in my locker" Marinette pointed out, "Could I maybe have some?" Adrien's place skin faded away, "Sure, after all. You just heard me talking about a stranger" Marinette sighed. She stood up, brushed the dust of her leggings and walked back to her locker. Adrien followed the bluenette too her locker, she twisted the lock 3 times. And pulled it, she looked through her bag pulling out a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Here you go" Marinette then handed the bag to her blonde headed friend, he opened the bag and put his hand into the bag. Reaching for a cookie, Adrien put the cookie in his mouth. "This are so good! Did you make these?" Adrien asked, "Yeah! Ever since I was young, my dad would help me bake some cookies" Marinette replied, "You can have the whole bag, if you want" Marinette suggested, "Are you sure?" Adrien asked, "Yeah.. After all, you probably think I'm crazy" Marinette closed her locker. "Why in the world, would you think that?" Adrien put aside the bag of cookies, leaving them on the floor. 

~ ❤ ~

"Because... I've just met a stranger, and I'm scared, that I've... fallen of him" Marinette blushed. "I-I" Adrien was speechless, was the girl he was in love with. Have already fallen for him, as well... But as Chat Noir

'I-I can't belive it, you know what... I have a plan, but I'm probably going to do something I might regret, or I might not....'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I hope to see you in the next one!

Bug Out!  
\- Melrose


	4. Chapter 4 - Chat Noir, no, Adrien?

"Because... I've just met a stranger, and I'm scared, that I've... fallen of him" Marinette blushed. "I-I" Adrien was speechless, was the girl he was in love with, had already fallen for him, as well... But as Chat Noir

'I-I can't belive it, you know what... I have a plan, but I'm probably going to do something I might regret, or I might not....' 

"R-Really?" Adrien blushed,

"I-I mean... Yeah.." Marinette blushed. "Ahem" Adrien coughed,"W-We should get going to class" Adrien picked up the bag of cookies, quickly rushing to his class. Marinette picked up the paste, leading her to stroll along the lockers beside Adrien. "I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy" Marinette sighed in relief, "How could I ever?" Adrien chuckled softly. 

"What are you two doing here?", 

"Sorry" Marinette's apologized. 

"Just Get too class you two" the teacher scolded. "We will" Adrien confirmed, the two students then ran off too their class. While eating the cookies, the two made it too their class, that they belived that they had escaped from.

~❤~ 

Adrien opened the door, too see the whole class looking at the two missing students. 

"Ah.... Mr. Agreste, Miss. Dupain-cheng. How nice of you two to join" Mrs. Busiter's arm's crossed, 

"Sorry Mrs. Busiter, Marinette just asked me if I wanted to eat. Since I passed out" Adrien scratched his neck, while awkwardly chucking. Marinette grew red from embarrassment, she quickly took her seat beside Alya. As Adrien did the same, "Alright class, now that we have been rudely interrupted. Let's get back to what we were working on" Mrs. Busiter's turned her back. 

~❤~ 

Marinette walked home, to clear her mind. Before she went home. She decided to take a stroll in the park.

'What happened to me? I wasted my time on waiting, for boy I've only met once. What is wrong with me?'

Marinette decided that it was time to go to the bakery,

"Hey Mom" Marinette waved.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" Sabine asked, "It was ok, do you need any help?" She asked. "Actually, I have a letter for you. That just came in" Sabine smiled, Sabine handed off the scented letter to her daughter, hoping it was from a boy. "A letter?" Marinette scratched her head, she ran up the stairs up to her bedroom. She sat down at her desk, she smelled the letter. Marinette dropped the letter, her heart ran faster. "N-No... I-it can't be" Marinette's eyes widen, "she opened it recklessly, 

~❤~

Dear Princess,  
I hope you hadn't forgotten about me, a friend told me you havent gotten me out of your mind. I hadn't either, I know I've hadn't since you for awhile now. You probably hate me, but I'm hoping you don't. Please meet me in the park. Beside Francis Dupoint Highschool, at 9:30 pm. If your up for it. I hope to see you there princess,  
Love,  
Chat Noir

~❤~ 

"N-Now!? AFTER TWO MONTHS!?!" Marinette yelled, "Honey, are you okay?" Sabine asked. "Yeah mom!" Marinette yelled, Marinette sighed. She was split between the issue, she would love to meet him again. But he lefted for two months, and she thought that he had died. 

9:30 pm

As late as it was Marinette sneaked her way through the staircase, and out the doorway. She walked to the park, as she needed answers. The bluenette stood there patiently, waiting for Chat Noir. 

"Hello, Purrincess", Marinette looked around too see the glowing emerald eyes. She once saw back in the alley, "I didn't mean to startled you" Chat came closer,

"You didn't, now.. The reason I came here, is because I need answers" Marinette demanded, 

"Alright Purrincess" Chat seductively whispered. Which sent down a tingly sense down her spine, "Ok, First one is. Why did you vist me in the first place?" Marinette asked, " Can't a man vist his soul mate?" Chat smirked. "I'm not your soulmate" she giggled, "Fine, the real answer is. We go to the same school, and I think your cute" Chat confessed. Marinette blushed scarlet red, which brighten up the dark sky. "O-Ok, next one is, why did you leave me?" Marinette's eyes started to tear up, "Well, I thought that you would've forgotten me" Chat blushed. "How could I ever" Marinette cupped her hands around Chat's face, "I- uhh" Chat blushed. "Did I make you blush?" Marinette smirked, "I uh n-no" Chat blushed even harder.

~❤~ 

"Ok, next question" Marinette took her hands off the boy's face, "W-Who are you?" Marinette asked, "A-Are you sure you want to know?" Chat replied, she nodded, watching him slowly took off his mask, "A-Adrien?!" Marinette covered her mouth. "H-Hey Marinette" Adrien scratched his head, "Y-you are... C-Chat?" Marinette stepped back, "I'm sorry... But on that day, that I visited you as Chat. I found out that I started to have feelings for you" Adrien confessed, "I-I'm sorry" Adrien apologized. "It's Okay, but I still don't know why you would think I would forget you?" Marinette asked, "It's just that, I thought-" Marinette pulled him into a kiss, Adrien was shocked. Marinette legs became jelly, as his soft lips made contact with hers. "I-I love you Adrien..." Marinette pulled away, "I-I love you too.... Marinette" Adrien confirmed  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you enjoyed the final chapter! I hope to see you reading another fanfiction of mine soon!

Bug Out!  
\- Melrose


End file.
